


body of years that i leave all alone

by hazelpeach



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Confessions, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: they’re connected. they always have been.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, richie n bev are platonic u nuts
Kudos: 12





	body of years that i leave all alone

The wind is gusting.

Richie doesn’t know where it’s coming from, but he feels it. Oh god, does he feel it. It’s rattling his bones. His muscles. His soul.

A low, deep groan comes from Eddie. Blood dripping in his hands as he clutches the open wound in the middle of his stomach. “All those years,” He mumbles.

Richie lets out a hum in response. It’s more of a question, and it’s more of a cry. 

“All those years…” Eddie repeats, emitting low chuckle before he can even continue his sentence. “You were such… such a pussy.”

“Who are you, Bill?” He tries to joke. He really does. But he knows. He knows that he’s stuttering because it’s hard to speak. He knows speaking is killing him faster. But he won’t admit it to himself.

Eddie sees right through it. He always does. “I’m serious, dickhead.” 

The dripping of the inner sewer walls adds more reality to the situation at hand. It’s unpleasant and mournful. Crashes and yells flood Richie’s ears, but he’s not worried about that now. All it is is Eddie. It’s always Eddie.

“It was never unrequited.”

A tear falls down Richie’s face. His hand moves towards Eddie’s, grasping his wound just as he’s doing. They’re connected. They always have been.

\- 

Richie grimaces as the water drips from his hair and into his eyes. He shakes it off like a dog fresh out of a bath, his glasses almost whipping out of his face in the process.

“You okay, Rich?”

The voice he knew too well. Beverly. She’s soaked from head to toe, just like him. The gross, now muddy dirt fills her shoes, staining her pants.

“I will be.”   
It’s a small response that seems to satisfy her in the moment. She feels his pain. She knows she can never feel it exactly as he does, but she feels it in her own way. She knows.

“Eds loved you, Rich.” 

He scoffs.

“More than you know.”

He stops.

He knows he loved him. But sometimes knowledge isn’t transferred well enough. Sometimes things he knows don’t fully register. Sometimes he knows, but he doesn’t believe. 

Richie is going to vomit right now.

Or, maybe not. He doesn’t know.

“Could you stay with me tonight? Not like that, just…”

“I know what you mean.”

Beverly’s smile is soft. It always has been. 

The rest of the group is leaving. Richie wants to go, but something is holding him back. Somethings latching him here. Tethering him. “I miss him, Bev.”

“I miss him too.” It’s been so short… Just over two hours. It hasn’t been long. But it’s better not to count.

She takes his hand. The shock that had been running through his body was slowly, slowly, slowly melting away. He just needed time. And she was willing to give him that.

I wanna visit that place,  
Blow the dust from the bones  
Off a body of years that I leave all alone.


End file.
